Race
by planet p
Summary: What if the Doctor’s past wasn’t what we thought?


**Race** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Doctor Who_ or any of its characters.

* * *

In Gallifreyan society, there were races. 'Race' was merely a divisory word, employed as other species might employ 'caste' or 'culture;' 'social status.'

Joji was born of the fifth race, the lowest in regard by others. To be born of such a race was to be born served for termination. On Gallifrey, the fifth race did not attain regeneration; they were worked hard, and, when illness came to them, they were terminated. A motto of their race was: "'Til Termination Come."

So a child like Joji, who asked questions when he was to work, who thought when he was to do, was an outcast amongst all of the races of Gallifrey, and especially his own.

Since the death of his mother, Joji had been assigned charge of by Het, a teenager of the fifth race, from the Workhouses of Pandora in the Thirteenth Quadrant, as he was. But very early on Het was able to notice that he was different, and that something different to those of the others of her race was to be his Fate; something wondrous, if it was allowed.

She sought approval of the Council to have him schooled, _just_ as one comparable of the fourth race, but for her attempts she was condemned to Termination; she'd tried to bewitch the Council members with her wretched magic, she'd showed no shame; such was the punishment for wicked endeavours.

Thus, upon Het's Termination, Joji's custodianship was passed on to her younger sister, Plumura; Plumura would protect Joji with her life, just as her sister had done before her.

Joji was different to the others of the Workhouse, who spent their days mining, building and growing; who grew timeships from the earth and fed them to grow strong and pliable. Joji had an otherworldliness about him, a magic, a dark curse. Plum had tried so many times to convince him that the magic and he must become two and separate, but it could not be so, the child would not budge on this. It wasn't so much that it was bad – it frightened Plum, but that didn't make it bad – but she knew that were other Overseers to discover Joji's darkness, that he would be scheduled for termination immediately.

They had to part; they had to!

After Het's Termination, Plum's world turned dark; her hearts did not work, she felt nothing; her sister had been taken from her. One way or another, she promised, she would avenge Het; she would assemble a resistance – and Joji would be their Magical Prince, their Victorious Prince, who led them to victory.

Plum spent much time on her new task, planning, assembling, 'til the time came that Plan A was ready to be enacted: their escape. Once they'd escaped, they would mount their attack, in time.

All of her future troops gathered, it was Joji's task to still the engines that allowed them to breathe… well, not _all_ of the engines, just _one_ engine, so that they may escape.

Plum was so proud, so awed, when Joji's gift – Oh, what a wonderful gift, indeed! – came through for them, and stilled the rotor. But, as always did in perfect plans, something went wrong – Joji went back.

He did not believe Het to be dead, he'd not seen it with his own eyes, his hearts were still warm, and Plum was so far from him, at the front of the escaping gathering, to go back and talk some sense into him. Her cold hearts breaking into shards of glass, she forged ahead. The cause was bigger than just one little child, however dear she held him, however much he was like her _own_ son, just as if she'd been his mother.

And in going back, Joji was caught, and sent to perish on the burning, inhospitable surface.

Eventually, all of the resistance army were weeded out and rounded up to be disciplined, and Plum didn't even care, because she would finally be with Het, with Joji, _her baby_; finally at rest. If only she'd been Terminated that day, but instead she'd been sent for reconditioning; even given a new name.

Armed with nothing but a name, she knew nothing of her past. And when she chanced upon the teenager Joji had become – spared from the torment of the Surface, after many months, perhaps even _years_ – she did not recognise him, and he did not recognise her.

They would not even become friends; she was a witch, a brilliant student, but mentally unsound, not to be associated or meddled with.

Until one day Joji left home, left Gallifrey altogether, and dived forwards, toward the future, leaving the past behind him in the tailwinds; his magic quietened, sleeping, waiting.

* * *

_A Guide to the Characters of This Story: Joji – the Doctor; Plumura (Plum) – the Rani._

_Thankyou for reading! (I know it was bad)._


End file.
